gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Warrener
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vulcar |price = $120,000 (Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Elegy RH8}} The Vulcar Warrener is a vintage four-door sedan featured in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Warrener is implied to have a Swedish origin, but it draws most of its traits from the Japanese vehicles. The Warrener is heavily based on the Japanese designs of the Nissan Skyline GTR KGC10, Datsun 510 (Bluebird), and the first year of the Toyota Corolla KE70. The car's front fascia is a heavy mix of those from the Peugeot 504 and Nissan Skyline C10. The chassis brings a mixed resemblance from the Datsun 510 and Volvo 144. The sideview mirror placement has a resemblance of the Toyota Century's. Current Design Gallery Performance The Warrener has high acceleration and a good top speed for the class. Its potent 6-cylinder engine has the second-highest torque in the class, just behind the Super Diamond, but unfortunately this results in the car being prone to spinouts, requiring careful driving to maintain traction. Otherwise, the handling is responsive and quick due to the car's light weight and excellent braking. Still, addition of the spoiler mod is recommended to keep the car planted. Crash deformation is poor but the engine can take several direct hits before failing. GTA V Overview V6 (Sound) Turbocharged Inline-6 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery VulcarWarrener-Front-GTAV.png|Warrener on Xbox 360 and PlayStation3 (Rear quarter view). Warrener-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Warrener. (Rear quarter view) Front Skyline.jpg|Warrener, front-quarter view (Rear quarter view) Vulcar_Warrener_Twinturbo_Engine_GTAV.jpg|The Warrener with twin-turbo. Interior Skyline.jpg|The interior of the Vulcar Warrener. Notice the steering wheel, which appears to be much too modern for a 70s car. Badge Skyline.jpg|The front fascia with the badge "2600 LX", possibly referring to the size of the engine. |Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Warrener-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Warrener on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in every protagonist's garage in single player (XB360/PS3 Version only). *Can be found in traffic (PC/XB1/PS4 Version only) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought online from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $120,000. Trivia *Although the description implies that the Warrener is considered a Swedish vehicle (probably meant to parody the Volvo 240), its overall appearance bears more of a distinctive Japanese style to it, specifically the Nissan 2400GT (HGLC10). **This continues the HD universe blending of Nissan and Volvo into the Vulcar brand, started with the Ingot which blends Volvo 850 and Nissan Stagea wagons. **In the 1960's, many Japanese auto designs were strongly influenced by (or even copies) of European designs, so although this does look like the original GTR, that also means it looks like a Volvo. *When turbo is installed in the Warrener, rather than featuring a blow-off valve that creates a distinct "hiss" sound when letting off the accelerator, it will feature compressor surges, creating a fluttering "whistle" sound. Several other classics and tuners in the game also have this feature. *Police chatter identifies the car as an Annis vehicle, when in fact it is manufactured by Vulcar. This is likely a developer's mistake, although Annis is notably based on Nissan, who manufactures the 1970 Nissan 2400GT on which the Warrener is based. This is possibly a reference to Nissan's sale of the 210 in the United States under the pseudonym of "Datsun" during the 1970s. *Its wheels resemble the famous RS Watanabe eight-spoke wheels, which is again, popular in import culture. The same wheels can be found on the Futo, an AE86-inspireed coupe and the Youga. *The Warrener is also the first vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V to have taped headlights modifications. This modification was popular in the late 1960s and 1970s Japanese race cars, gymkhana and rally cars. **Furthermore, some other modifications that can be applied to this car (such as the Shakotan exhaust and Grachan hood) appear to be inspired by the ''Shakotan ''car scene, a car style originating in Japan. *The interior features an automatic transmission gear lever. *The Warrener, like several other vehicles, does not contain reverse lights. *When installing a Lip or Ducktail spoiler, the "Warrener" badge will become partially covered. *This vehicle shares the engine sound with the Rat-Loader and the beater Rebel, but with a cleaner tone. * You can customize the car into a folkrace car (a homemade racecar) by removing bumpers, grille and trim, installing roll bars etc. This is most likely because old Volvos, Toyotas and Datsuns (on which the car is based, or at least is a parody of) are very popular vehicles in folkrace. *Strangely, 5 inlet pipes can be seen within the inlet manifold, but 6 exhaust pipes within the exhaust manifold, which is an unbalanced amount of pipes. *The crew emblem fitted to the Warrener is significantly larger than other vehicles' emblems. Navigation }} de:Warrener (V) es:Warrener pl:Warrener Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class